Two Dreamers
by Gertzz
Summary: Fiona and Rhys haven't made contact since after the events of the vault. They miss each other, and they want to meet again... Fiona wants to help Rhys out with his new company, and they find out becoming more close as time goes on.
1. A Fresh Start

By **Gertzz**

A story about the relationship between **Rhys** and **Fiona** from Tales From The Borderlands

Fiona gave up vault hunting shortly after the vault of the traveller. She stayed in the caravan for a few months, before Sasha thought she should start looking for a new courier, besides being a con artist.

"Hey Fi," Sasha said, confronting her older sister while she was sitting at the caravan table.

"You all right Sash?" Fiona replied.

"Today I'm going to see about getting you a job, you've been here for the past month not having one and you haven't even visited Rhys in a year," Sasha said confidently, making her sister groan.

"I already have a job Sash," Fiona said, crossing her arms.

"Picking people's pockets isn't going to get you far sis," Sasha spat back, getting a bit annoyed at her because she was being a smart ass.

"I'm talking about a real job Fiona. And I need you to be serious with me!"

Fiona looked at the floor for a few moments then looked back at Sasha.

"What should I do though?" Fiona questioned.

Sasha thought for a moment, looking away from her sister then she thought of something.

"How about I get Rhys to come over and he can talk about a job you might be interested in?" Sasha said with a smile on her face.

Fiona thought for a few moments. Then she stood up and smiled.

"I would love Rhys to come over," She replied smiling back at her sister.

Fiona suddenly felt warm at the thought of Rhys coming to visit them again. She always loved his company. He always made her smile. She felt like he always cared about her, always being by her side. Even if couldn't handle himself well in combat.

Her face then dropped. What was she going to say to him? Was she going to say something and upset him? She couldn't screw this up. She didn't want to be too mean to him since it's the first time they talked in a year. Fiona made sure to wear the best clothes she could, to impress him.

"So when is he coming round?" Fiona wondered.

"How about tomorrow?" Sasha asked.

" _Perfect_!" Fiona said, raising her voice a little.


	2. A stressful day

By ****Gertzz****

A story about the relationship between ****Rhys**** and ****Fiona**** from Tales From The Borderlands

* * *

It was 10:37pm. Rhys was locking up his office and heading back to his apartment, when suddenly his echo com started to crackle to life. He pulled out his cybernetic arm and accepted the call. It was Sasha.

"It's Rhys" he said to the echo com.

"Rhys I was wondering if you wanted to come and visit us tomorrow. Fiona well...She hasn't really got a job right now so...I was wondering if you can help her out with that," Sasha said in a peculiar voice.

"Uh...I'm not sure Sasha I've been working on a big project recentl-"

He was cut off shortly.

"Rhys pleassse..." Sasha begged.

Rhys shook his head sighed. "I'll see what I can do, okay?" he replied in a frustrated manner.

"Your the best Rhys!" Sasha responded in a warm tone.

He decided to change the subject, "so how are you two? You safe?" he said in a gentle and caring way.

"Yes thank you, Fiona's been a bit sharp around the edges every now and again but she's doing fine" Sasha replied.

"How do you mean?" Rhys asked.

"Ah, you know her, she's just been a bit grumpy these past few months."

Rhys cocked an eyebrow. Was it because she missed him? Or was it because she was bored? Either way, he just hoped she wouldn't be a dick to him when he visits them.

"Huh," Rhys could only respond with. He was walking through the steel hallways of the atlas facility, and not a soul was seen in sight. Well it was a Friday, and they did pack up early on weekends. However Rhys had to work later on weekends, which Is why he is always so frustrated on that day. He was brought back to reality when Sasha asked him a question.

"So Rhys," she began. "How is ATLAS? Is it still in good shape? What's it like?" he closed his eyes and shook his head as he began to process what she just said.

"Hm? Oh yeah it's great! we just started working on a new lightweight nano suit, that is capable of deflecting bullets," Rhys said in an exhilarating tone.

"Woah! You've been busy haven't you?" Sasha said sounding baffled, _which she was because it was able to reflect bullets in a different direction_. This made Rhys grin even wider.

"Yeah I've even designed new weapons, like a gun that is able to change between a pistol and an smg! All with the click of a button on the side of the gun," he sound so proud of his work and he should do because that is not what any corporation has done before.

At this point he was just baffling. but Sasha was so interested in his work, that she let him continue. Until a familiar voice could be heard through Sasha's echo com.

"Are you okay Sasha? are you talking to yourself?" Rhys could never forget that beautiful voice. His mind started going crazy that he can finally hear her speak again.

"No," Sasha said slowly. "I'm talking to Rhys."

"Oh really? Hi Rhys!" Fiona shouted in the background.

"H-hi h-how are you?" he questioned stuttering a bit. _Well okay a lot_.

Fiona felt her heart melt at hearing him speak with his soft, high pitched voice, that she couldn't help but smile.

"I think I'm doing good Rhys, how about yourself?" she said still smiling.

He smiled for a few moments then replied. "I'm doing fine thank you," he paused again before asking another question,

"Are you staying out of trouble?"

Fiona couldn't help but laugh a little before replying, "Since when did you starting caring about me so much?" she said teasingly.

"I uhhh..." Rhys lost his words. She always knew how to make him think of a response.

"I'm just kidding," she says, "are you coming to visit us tomorrow?"

"Of course, yes!" his voice cracking a little.

She giggled a little.

"Great," she said, smiling like someone just bought her a puppy. "well..." she continued, "I'd best let you get back to your work, because after all, you are the manager of a successful company, aren't you?" she said rhetorically.

He smiled, "You have a goodnight ladies."

"Bye bye!" Sasha and Fiona both said, waving him goodbye.

And with that he hung up.

While he was walking to his room he looked out the big hallway glass window and he noticed how beautiful the stars are. Some were white, some were even pink. How does that work?

He continued walking through the hallway to the elevator that took him to his apartment _(yes he has an elevator going straight to his room because he is the main character and the main characters always have the cool stuff)_.

He felt extremely week, he was exhausted. He went to the bathroom and had a shower.

* * *

 **15 minutes later**

* * *

He came out with a dressing gown. when he was finished he was walking to his bedroom when he placed his forehead on the door in frustration.

"Tomorrow is another day..." he says to himself, before opening the bedroom door and falling asleep in seconds...

* * *

Notes:

I want to thank you for reading this story so far. This is my first fanfiction so don't expect it to be good or anything like that. But so far, I'm having fun writing it. I intend on making Fiona work at ATLAS for a while. However, I'm debating whether or not to keep her working there or not. But we'll find that out together won't we?


	3. Negotiations

**Chapter 3:**

 _Negotiations_

By **Gertzz**

A story about the relationship between **Rhys** and **Fiona** from Tales From The Borderlands.

* * *

Rhys awoke. Heavy breathing, heart beating fast. He was in a dark place. He couldn't see further than a metre. Nothing was in view. His mind was blank, he doesn't remember anything. He probably doesn't even know his own name right now. Suddenly a voice was heard.

"You think you could get rid of me so easily huh?" the voice said while laughing. "You think you could get away from me!?"

It was a man. But he couldn't tell who. A blue light came into view. Rhys shook his head in shock and fear. No. it couldn't be. Could it?

"No" Rhys said backing away. He was shaking and was repeating his words, "No, no it can't be!" his head still shaking and his voice full of dread and horror.

"You miss me kiddo?" Jack said, his mouth curling into a ironic smile.

He couldn't believe it. He tried _not_ to believe it. Rhys was starting to have violent visions of him taking over his body, tricking his friends, and possibly killing them. The thought of losing himself. It all scared him.

Jack started to walk towards him slowly. Rhys panicked and started turning round and running into the darkness, hoping to escape him. When he finally ran out of breath to keep going, he heard the man laughing hysterically in the background. Why? Why is this happening?

"you think that your safe now? Hiding behind your own actions? Well guess what? I'm still here. Maybe not in reality, but your head!" Jack shouted, full of rage.

"Your dead," Rhys mumbled to himself. "You can't hurt me can you? Yeah! You can't hurt me you son of a bitch!" he laughed quietly, staring at the floor beneath him. "I defeated you...once and for all."

Rhys walked towards Jack while smirking. "That maybe be so" Jack retorted. "I may not be able to hurt you," he took a step forward, looking Rhys in the eyes. "But I can break you!" his face suddenly dropped.

Those were the final words he said before Rhys suddenly woken up once again. He sprang up, breathing heavily. But this time, he was covered in his own sweat. He looked at his hands, he was shaking. It was just another nightmare.

* * *

He looked at the time on his alarm clock, next to his bed. It was 9:26am. He sighed and looked at the floor. His mind trying to process what just happened. But he knew it wasn't real, and that he wasn't actually in his head any more. But it still frightened him.

He got up slowly, and went to the closet to choose his outfit. He went into the shower to remove all of the sweat, and came out the bathroom wearing, a clean white t-shirt, a black blazer, smart black trousers, a black leather belt and a gold watch.

He put on his neck perfume and deodorant, making him smell like a famous celebrity! Which he technically was.

He left his apartment and when down to the garage where he picked which car he wanted to take. He was there for around five minutes, until he finally decided to choose a metallic, black and gold coloured car, that looked really smart for this occasion.

By this time, it was around 10:30 before he started driving out onto the road. He stopped a few minutes after he started driving, he was still in the ATLAS city ( _yes in this universe Rhys made multiple ATLAS cities, more about it in the notes_ ) to pick up some nice red flowers, champagne and chocolates for the girls.

* * *

He reached Hollow Point twenty minutes later (10:54 to be exact) and parked the car next to the caravan. He brought the gifts with him and he locked his vehicle before standing in front of the entrance. He was standing on the steps of the caravan taking deep breaths before knocking on the door. His heart was beating like crazy. It wouldn't stop beating so quickly.

He felt someone moving towards the door. 'This is it' he thought.

The door quickly opened. And before he could say anything, he was pulled into a tight hug by Fiona. "I missed you so much you stupid high pitched...person." she said, holding him tighter.

"I-I missed you too Fiona," he replied, struggling to breath.

She let go of him after a moment of silence, "still shorter then me I see" he teased.

"Still full of shit I see," Fiona said, teasing back at him.

They both looked at each other and smiled, staring into each others beautiful, shiny eyes. They looked at each other with a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Fiona said, "I missed you." his smile widened.

"I missed you more," he retorted, still smiling.

She then allowed Rhys in, closing the door behind him.

"I brought you two some gifts." he said. She smiled seductively at him. Before gasping, her hand covering her mouth. She noticed how gorgeous the flowers were.

"Rhys, these flowers are amazing," she said in a surprised voice. "Where did you get these?"

"I have a gift shop in the ATLAS city," he said "I bought them for you." he continued.

"Wait..." she said. "You built your own city!?" she shouted, being shocked and gleeful at the same time.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, taking a bow.

She felt so turned on right now. She wanted to kiss him so badly. But she couldn't do that just yet, they only just met after a year.

"I..." she was too speechless to even talk properly. "I... don't know what to say," she finally said, her voice becoming more and more tight.

"Well" Rhys started, "I can take you and Sasha there after this, if you wanted to."

"YES!" she replied. She was so happy that she just wanted to straddle him and never let go. At some point she hoped to do that.

"Awesome...so shall we uh...get down to business?" he said pointing at the table. She suddenly came out her trance.

"Hmm? Oh yes, please sit down." she says. Taking the gifts and placing them down on the counter. "I want to thank you for the gifts by the way. It really means a lot" she added.

"What them?" he laughed a little, ignoring the compliment, "You and Sasha deserve much more then that!"

Okay. Now she just wanted to move him to the bedroom. He's so adorable and sweet she almost feels sorry for him.

"Your such a flirt," she said while blushing, her cheeks beginning to turn red. She took a seat right next to him at the caravan table. She looked at him, she couldn't help but notice how smart he looked. She felt so annoyed at herself for not wearing such smart clothes like him. She looked at herself, yep still wearing the same old clothes.

"So, where's Sasha?" Rhys begins. She thinks for a moment.

"Probably too busy making out with August." she says, smiling at him.

He catches her eye and laughs.

"Still the same old Fiona I know and lo-" he stops himself. He didn't want to give away that he loves her. It might make her feel weirded out, or she might not speak to him again. But Fiona knew exactly what he said. But she wasn't weirded out, she wasn't going to not speak to him again. She couldn't help but smile even more at the thought of her lover, loving her back.

"Well anyway," he starts again, "shall we get down to business?"

"Yes, of course!" she replies, stopping herself from daydreaming.

Rhys brings out a few folders and hands them to her. She cocks an eyebrow, looking confused.

"They are different jobs for you to choose from" he says. "You can choose which one you want to take and each job gives you different amounts of money," he adds.

She opens them and looks at the info.

* * *

Type of objective: **gathering data**

Objective:

Head to the following co-ordinates: (x) _**4629**_ (y) _**2613**_.

Proceed to awake the lost ATLAS facility.

Head into the facility and move to the command room.

Go to the withdraw terminal and open the blueprints folder.

Gather the blueprint: ET53-1R6N-NANO SUIT-FU6-9L1SZ

Once done, report back to MR. ATLAS in his office.

* * *

"I will need to come with you on these jobs because some parts are impossible to open without me." Rhys also adds.

She thought for a moment. Picturing herself with him again, going on their crazy adventures like the old times. She looks at him then smiles.

"I like the look of this one," she waves the paperwork around.

"Good choice," he says, smiling back at her. "I'll come round Monday to pick you up, that sound okay?"

"yeah, all right." she responds.

"Great!" he stands up. "Well, I'm really sorry to say, but I have a meeting in twenty five minutes, so I'm afraid I need to get going. can you tell Sasha I said hi please?"

Her heart stops. "O-okay." she says, looking a bit depressed. He notices and sits back down to hug her, "don't worry. I'll come back and check up on you two tomorrow." he says in a warm and gentle tone.

A warm sensation runs through her spine. His words were like honey to the ear. Those words were so important to her. It shows that he still cares, that he will always be there for them. 'He really does care like family,' she thought.

They both walk to the door. They smile at each other before starting one last conversation.

"What time would you like me to come round tomorrow?" he asks.

"How about 2:30?" she says.

"Sure thing," he makes a caring smile at her. Her heart started pounding rapidly.

She grabs hold of his blazer and does his buttons for him. Then she puts her hands on his shoulders and they catch each others gaze again, "don't stress yourself out at that meeting, okay?" She teases while smiling at him. He couldn't help but return.

"Yes ma'am" he responds, before pressing a faint kiss on her cheek. She blushes and goes as red as a tomato. He notices and laughs, before walking down the steps, unlocking his car, and driving off.

She closes the door, and smiles at how successful the day has went. She sits back down at the table, and looks at the gifts on the counter. She _wants_ to see him again _already_.

* * *

Notes:

I just want to say, thank you for the support so far on this story! I intend on making around five or six more chapters before it's completed!

And yes as i said Rhys became that successful with the ATLAS corporation, that he has built cities in the name of his company. It is meant to be a cool futuristic 5 star city that is safe and contains everything you need. It even has Leisure activities like a swimming pool, spa etc. The houses aren't made of typical broken pieces of metal like in the real game. It's polished and is quite expensive for Pandoran natives.

Rhys is also a multi millionaire that has everything like a millionaire would in reality. Plus a little more cooler stuff as well. He is also now a lot more confident and can fight a lot better. However he still has the same personality as he did in the real game.

With that said, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

Take care everybody!


	4. The Confession

**Chapter 4**

Twisted Love

 _This story is a lot longer than my previous chapters. This one took a lot more effort and I am more connected to the story now I've started getting the hang of making it. I will be making the rest of the chapters longer as well._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please sit back and relax..._

* * *

By **Gertzz**

A story about the relationship between **Rhys** and **Fiona** from Tales From The Borderlands

* * *

Monday

2:47am

Rhys couldn't sleep. How could he? He couldn't sleep without knowing that Jack was going to break him more and more, until his breaking point. The thought of a once known hero to him, becoming a worst nightmare. It scared him.

It even made him question himself. _Am I a tyrant? Am I hated?_ He thought. Jack really was starting to control him. Maybe not physically. But mentally.

However Rhys knew that the more he thought about it, the more worse he will become. He couldn't let that happen. For his friends sake. Not his own.

He got out of bed and slowly wandered into the kitchen. He went to the table and sat down, putting his hands over his eyes, trying to stop the tears streaming down his eyes. He's never been so broken before in his life. He wished he could just fly away from his nightmares, and forget all about them. But he knew that will never happen. Not that easily.

As his tears rolled down his eyes, he just wanted to give up. Just end everything. But he didn't have the strength. Not because he was tired. But because of one person who meant so much to him. The one that saved him countless times, and mocked him at almost everything he did.

 _Fiona._

His tears stopped flowing. He looked up and thought of something new. Something he never thought of.

 _She loves you_ he thought. He sort of knew it all along. She was always close to him, always followed his commands, and smiled at his jokes. He looked down at his hands, that were now firmly placed on his lap, and smiled to himself. He realised he wanted her too.

After that, he opened his emails using his robotic hand, and saw that he received a new email. From... Fiona?

* * *

 _-Hey **Rhys**_

 _I wanted to say thank you for taking your time to visit me the other day, it really meant a lot to me. I hope we can have more discussions together, and catch up sometime._

 _From **Fiona**_

 _xx_

* * *

 _Wait._ He thought. _Is she hooking me up?_ He cocked an eyebrow and tried to forget about it, instead of over immediately stood up from the kitchen chair, and went to the bedroom closet to get dressed. He was going to be getting his hands bloody today, so he needed to wear something he wouldn't mind getting dirty.

He put on his ATLAS suit and went to the apartment elevator, and was headed to the armoury to choose his weapon.

He became pretty good at shooting these past few months. And was now confident on firing a gun. He was proud. And he was sure Fiona would be too. _God dammit! Get a hold of yourself Rhys!_

The elevator door opened slowly where he was greeted with a dimly lit room with guns in glass cases, and crates. Along with more crates in the corner full of ammunition. The crates had the company name written on the side. With companies like Jakobs, Torgue, Maliwan, Vladof, Dahl and Hyperion. It was like heaven for a mass murderer. But Rhys wasn't a mass murderer. He hoped.

He was deciding which weapon he would choose. _Okay now he seemed like a murderer._

He eventually went to pick up a unique, golden, Jakobs pistol, that was carefully placed inside a glass case against the wall. He lifted it out the case slowly, and twirled it a few times, before placing it in his holster.

It was now 4:38am. Fiona would of woken up by now. He needed to leave by 6am to pick her up for this mission.

He sighed and looked down at the floor. _This is where the fun begins_ he thought.

* * *

 **Fiona's POV**

 **5:23am**

Fiona woke up feeling cold. She was shivering, as the bed sheets were like ice cubes on her skin. Her veins were almost purple from the lack of heat. She wiped away the crust in her eyes, and sat up. Unlike Rhys, she was looking at a caravan bedroom with no heating or fancy decorations. She was sort of jealous of his living conditions. He probably had a chair that costs more money than any Pandoran could afford. Damn him.

It took her five minutes to get out of bed. Eventually, when she did, she got dressed and went to the living quarters of the caravan. She noticed Sasha at the red couch with her legs on the table. She was reading something. Something on paper.

"What are you reading?" Fiona said, walking towards the younger sister.

"Just reading your 'important mission'" she mocked, smirking back at her.

"Oh...right" she responded slowly, looking at the floor.

"What time is he coming?"

"in twenty minutes" Fiona replied, looking at her sister.

Sasha frowned a little. She's never seen Fiona so nervous.

"You okay sis?" Sasha tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow, "you look a little...nervous"

 _Was it that obvious?_ Fiona shook her head quickly, hoping to make her not ask anymore questions. Of course, that didn't stop her.

"Is it because your finally going to be with each other again?" her smirk becoming more wider.

She didn't respond.

"I think he likes you Fiona." she said, her sisters eyes going wide in surprise. Silence came for a few seconds, before she continued.

"He brought you gifts, wanted you to join him on an adventure-"

"But that was your idea." Fiona said cutting her off.

"True, but you did say he kissed you on the cheek right?" A caring smile replaced her smirk. Fiona couldn't help but return.

"I guess he did..."

Another moment of silence came. Before a knock on the door came. It was Rhys.

* * *

Fiona went to open the door when she saw Rhys leaning on the stair railing, twirling his revolver. His hair sleeked back, his suit fresh and clean. To be honest, it was adorable to her.

"Do I know you?" she teased. Hinting at him looking so different.

Rhys smiled. "Sorry wrong door" he responded. She chuckled and let him in. He noticed Sasha and instantly went to hug her. Sasha was just as excited to see him.

"I missed you" she said, holding him tighter. Almost crushing him.

"I missed you too" he could only respond with, before loosing almost all the air in his lungs.

She released him. Making him pant heavily for air. When he got most of his breath back, he turned to Fiona who was walking towards him. She put her hands on his shoulders, and planted a passionate kiss on his cheek, making him blush. She laughed a little before mocking him again.

"You look tired Hyperion" she said, looking at his eyes and laughing a little.

"That's what happens when get two hours sleep" he said.

"Are you going to be okay?" she questioned, sounding worried.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay."

While Fiona was getting the rest of her things ready, Rhys interrupted her.

"You might want this" he said, waving a small piece of tech in his hands.

"What is it?" she wondered, walking to him.

"It's an upgrade. You know, for your little gun there" he said pointed to her roshambo.

"Another gift? Sounds like your flirting with me here Rhys" she mocked. Making him rub the back of his neck nervously. Sasha laughed with her. After a moment of examining the strange object, she locked back at Rhys.

"So what does it do?" cocking an eyebrow.

"It's suppose to give your elemental bullets more of a kick" he responded. Where Fiona kicked him in the leg playfully.

"Not like that" he shook his head and smiled.

After a moment of silence. He helped her put on the upgrade on her arm. He was so close to her, she could kiss him where he stood. But she wasn't going to, not yet anyway.

After the upgrade was on her roshambo, Rhys was walking to the door.

"You ready?" he said to Fiona. She could feel her heart racing through her. Adrenaline getting stronger and stronger.

She nodded and proceeded to follow him. She turned to Sasha and said, "stay safe Sash, I'll be gone a few hours okay?"

To which, Sasha just winked at her and whispered, "go get him" before closing the door.

* * *

She followed Rhys to his car. A smooth, black, high tech, definitely expensive car. He opened the door for her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Mr Atlas" she teased, winking at him before getting in.

When they were both in the car, Rhys turned the key and the engine came to life. That's when he started a conversation.

"So, you been out recently? Have you been on any adventures since I last seen you?" he wondered. Looking out the window in front of them. She turned to him and shook her head slowly.

"Nothing interesting, just pickpocketing any moron who looks like they got some money" she said looking a bit embarrassed. When Rhys turned to look at her, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Hope you don't go robbing me." he teased. To which Fiona just chuckled, and nudged him a little on the shoulder.

"Might want to keep your eyes open, one minute you might have a pocket full of cash, the next it will be in my hands" she responded playfully.

 _This might no go as bad as you think,_ she thought to herself, looking out the passenger window.

"So what about you? Have you been doing anything crazy this past year?" she questioned.

He thought for a moment before coming up with an answer.

"You want to hear the long version or short version?" he said, making that stupid smirk.

"Depends" she says, "how long is it?"

"Not very" he added. He bit his lip before starting.

"So as you know I already turned Old Haven into a city." he started, Fiona nodded in agreement.

"And ever since, I've made new weapon models and sold them to every gunsmith on Pandora. I've became a rich multi-millionaire, and I've opened another vault. All in one year!" he said, with a proud smile on his face. Fiona had a mixed expression of jealousy, and proud.

"You've been busy haven't you?" she grinned.

"Exactly what Sasha said." he smiled back. Turning back to the window.

A comfortable silence hit them for a few moments before Fiona asked him another question.

"So, why are we heading to an old ATLAS facility? I thought you explored all of them?"

Rhys' eyes were still on the road. But he looked expressionless. It worried her slightly. He thought again for a moment, before he responded.

"We are heading to the facility, because we're collecting an old blueprint that ATLAS was working on, before... Athena came and killed them all." he said seriously.

Fiona wasn't satisfied with that answer, so she continued.

"What was this blueprint suppose to do?" sounding slightly nervous, for some unknown reason. That's when Rhys spared a glimpse at her.

"It will help us make a new specialised suit. One that is able to reflect bullets back to the poor bastard that shot you." he answered with a grin on his face, making her giggle cutely.

"So it's quit powerful?" she responded rhetorically. Still smiling, he nodded, and turned to the road once again.

"Very"

Another silence appeared, and Fiona went back to looking out the window before asking yet another question, but this one would determine their trust.

"So, Rhys" she started, catching his attention. "How much money am I getting exactly?"

She thought she sounded greedy, and that she was only here for the money. But Rhys didn't see it like that. He smiled kindly, squinting his eyes a little.

"You are doing a big thing for me Fiona. Something I cannot thank you enough for." his left hand holding her right hand, and curling his fingers. "You will be getting fifty-eight million dollars for this." he said with his smile going wider.

Fiona's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe the words he was saying. She shook her head, eyes starting to fill with tears before she started stuttering.

"W-what?" was what she could only say. Squeezing his hand more tightly. She was looking him deep in the eyes. His smile full of care and happiness. Something she has never seen before.

"R-Rhys I can't take t-this much" she whispered. Her tears falling down her cheeks, her make up coming off.

"I just want to help you and Sasha get off this rock. You've always said you will leave, so I want to help you." he said softly. Fiona's head was now resting on his shoulder as she was crying softly against it. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and rested the side of his head against the top of hers.

Nothing was said for a while. All that was heard was Fiona's soft snuffles and cries. Eventually she pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes.

"I love you Rhys" she whispered close to his ear. Before she kissed his cheek multiple times before he turned to her and smiled.

"I love you more" he responded, before leaning in and collided with her lips. The kiss was long, and passionate. They could feel each other's love through each hungry kiss they made. Fiona tilted her head back to let his tongue in. she shivered pleasurably before pulling him away slowly to look him in the eyes, and toy with his hair. She just carried on repeating the words "I love you" and planting more kisses on his cheek.

shortly after they confessed their love, Rhys realised he stopped the car a few minutes ago before they started kissing. _Thank god._ A sigh of relief came out of his mouth, and he started driving again.

They were almost there. It was a forty minute drive through the empty, flat, desert with nothing in sight but sand. Which made him respectful for the conversation and...the kiss of course, to distract him in the meantime.

Good luck now seemed to be looking up for both of them. They are now happy they have each other. They don't need to be cautious of what they say, because they both feel the same way.

"Rhys" Fiona said in a low voice. He quickly turned to her. He was sort of worried what she was going to say. Her face looked slightly nervous and a little shy. A face he has never seen her make.

"I want us to leave this planet _together_ " she whispered. A soft, cute, smile started spreading across his face. This was a big decision to make, but he didn't care. As long as he had her in his life, he was happy.

"Of course" he whispered back. Taking her by the hand. She smiled in excitement and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"We'll decide on where we're going on the way back okay?" he said softly. Where Fiona nodded with a happy smile on her face. Her eyes glistening like stars. She just looked so...Beautiful.

* * *

 **Notes**

Well that was fun wasn't it?

This story is nowhere near done by the way!

I still have a lot more to do so make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter!

I can't wait to start the next chapter.

By the way I know this chapter was long, but I hope to make the rest of them this long!

Thank you for reading.

Take care!


End file.
